


Бегущая леди

by Bathilda



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda





	Бегущая леди

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lady Running](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4507) by TeaRoses. 



**Название:** Бегущая леди / The Lady Running

 **Автор:** TeaRoses

 **Ссылка на оригинал** : http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/51/thelady.html

 **Переводчик:** Bathilda

 **Бета:** увы, нет

 **Пейринг:** Люси/Тумнус

 **Жанр:** гет, мини

 **Рейтинг:** PG-13

 **Разрешение на перевод:** не запрашивалось из-за отсутствия у переводчика контактов автора (если кто-то их укажет – буду благодарна. Если автор узнает о переводе и попросит удалить – немедленно удалю)

 **От переводчика:** размещение на других ресурсах только с разрешения переводчика.

 

Девушка была дриадой, это не подлежало сомнению – волосы ее мешались с зелеными листьями, а серебристый оттенок кожи напоминал кору молодой березы. Люси никогда прежде ее не видела: люди-деревья, как правило, старались держаться подальше от остальных обителей Нарнии, за исключением определенного времени весной, когда земля становилась влажной и рыхлой, а реки вновь начинали смеяться. Эта дриада была красивой и юной, и она гордо и бесстрашно бежала вдоль кромки леса.

Люси быстро сообразила, что дриада бежала не от опасности – она то и дело оглядывалась через плечо, явно на кого-то, и ее смех при этом не смолкал ни на секунду. На вид она была примерно того же возраста, что и Люси, высокая и с тонкими чертами лица, и, как и Люси, она не отказалась от игр.

Когда преследователь дриады появился в поле зрения Люси, королева на мгновение подумала, что это Тумнус, которого она шла навестить в его расположенный неподалеку дом. Но нет, это был другой фавн, чей мех отдавал в рыжину. Он крикнул что-то дриаде, и хотя Люси и не поняла, что именно он сказал, она тут же осознала, что их игра далека от детской.

Тумнус никогда не любил, когда к нему в гости приходили другие фавны, если у него в это время была Люси. Ей хотелось узнать его друзей, так же, как она хотела знать все о нем самом, но когда к нему заглядывали приятели, Тумнус сурово смотрел на них и часто прерывал их на полуслове. Однажды зимой мускулистый  фавн плутоватого вида по имени Сил подмигнул Люси и предложил ей прогуляться с ним, но Тумнус сказал ему что-то резкое и выставил вон. Люси никогда больше не видела Сила, хотя едва ли об этом жалела. Но она не была наивна или глупа, она неплохо изучила жизнь фавнов и была в курсе их желаний. Как, очевидно, и эта дриада, которая остановилась и прислонилась спиной к дереву, протянув руки навстречу своему преследователю. Фавн приблизился к ней и обнял. Они поцеловались, а затем фавн уткнулся лицом в шею дриады и сначала его руки легли ей на талию, а затем скользнули ниже. Юная королева, конечно же, и раньше видела, как целуются мужчины и женщины, хотя ее братья и сестра изо всех сил старались оградить ее от такого зрелища, и обычно это казалось ей скучнейшим занятием. Но в этот раз все было по-другому: Люси застыла на месте, охваченная непонятным, незнакомым чувством, наблюдая за тем, как дриада рассмеялась и задрала юбки.

Тут на ее плечо легла чья-то рука, и голос Тумнуса произнес ей на ухо:

– Королева Люси, как вы можете подсматривать за ними? Идемте.

– Думаешь, им нужна приватность? Тогда ей лучше было бы не прислоняться к своему родственнику.

Тумнус наградил ее взглядом, который предполагался быть суровым, но который никогда ему не удавался.

– Не стоит говорить так, моя королева.

Люси позволила ему увести ее подальше от этого места, но не могла перестать думать о целующейся паре.

– Ты его знаешь? А ее? – спросила она у Тумнуса.

– Есть вещи, которые я предпочел бы вам не объяснять, – пробормотал он себе под нос.

– Я знаю, чем они занимались, – сказала Люси с лукавой улыбкой. – Ты впрямь считаешь меня настолько невежественной в отношении обычаев фавнов?

Тумнус, казалось, не решался посмотреть ей в глаза.

– Идемте ко мне домой, я приготовлю вам чай.

– Даже после всех этих лет, что я прожила в Нарнии, ты продолжаешь вести себя так, словно я ничего не знаю об этом мире, – заявила Люси дома у Тумнуса, когда он занялся чаем. – Многие принцы и короли хотели на мне жениться, как тебе известно, но я им всем отказала.

– Короли мудры, но вы мудрее, – загадочно откликнулся Тумнус и повесил чайник над огнем.

– А как насчет тебя? Ты когда-нибудь гнался за кем-нибудь в этих лесах? – поинтересовалась Люси.

– Вы всерьез полагаете, что я буду обсуждать с вами это?

Тумнус налили им обоим чаю, но Люси решительно поставила свою чашку на стол и взяла фавна за руку.

– Ты никогда не присоединяешься к своим соплеменникам, когда они веселятся.

– Вакханалия утратила для меня былую привлекательность.

– Почему? Что изменилось?

– Ты знаешь, что изменилось, дочь Евы, – с болью в голосе ответил он и попытался было встать из-за стола, но она не отпускала его руку.

– Ты не желаешь разговаривать о своих чувствах? По-твоему, все должно быть так? Ты будешь отказывать мне до тех пор, пока я не смирюсь с тем, что мне придется провести остаток жизни с кем-то другим?

– Так вы все же собираетесь принять чье-то предложение руки и сердца? Хорошо, однако я рассчитывал на то, что у нас будет больше времени.

Люси сделала глоток чая.

– Больше времени для чаепитий? У нас оно всегда найдется. И ты сможешь потанцевать на моей свадьбе.

– Фавны на свадьбе – плохая примета, моя королева.

– Ты не ревнуешь? У тебя нет никаких желаний?

– Я лишь тот, кто я есть. Я знаю свое место, и оно здесь, в этом доме. Я не сын человека и во мне нет королевской крови, а посему я не могу просить вашей руки.

Люси рассмеялась.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я никогда не выйду замуж без любви. Ты также знаешь, кому принадлежит мое сердце. Если после всех этих лет я должна открыть тебе на это глаза…

– Вам не следует говорить подобные вещи, – почти жалобно произнес Тумнус.

– Ты продолжаешь говорить мне, о чем я могу рассуждать вслух, а о чем лучше молчать. Что ж, раз уж нам суждено хранить так много секретов, пусть у нас будет еще один.

С этими словами Люси выскочила из дома, громко хлопнув дверью, и бросилась бежать через лес, надеясь, что Тумнус ее понял. Топот копыт, вскоре раздавшийся у нее за спиной, оправдал ее ожидания.

Она замедлила бег, чтобы Тумнус мог догнать ее, и когда он обхватил ее за талию и поцеловал ее шею, Люси почувствовала, что время разговоров закончилось. А когда он начал ласкать ее, она тихо вскрикнула, что услышали разве что дриады. Люси всегда считала, что любовь Тумнуса к ней постоянна, неизменна и предопределена им судьбой, но никогда еще она не испытывала такого восторга и возбуждения, как сейчас. И лежа с Тумнусом в траве, Люси думала о том, что не корона, пышные балы и тайны мироздания, а именно то, что происходило с ней сейчас, было причиной того, что ей не нужно было ничего от жизни, кроме Нарнии.


End file.
